


Why Are You Like That?

by LycheeLove



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeLove/pseuds/LycheeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A NijiHai drabble. Or rather a HaiNiji because I prefer the delinquent bad boy on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You Like That?

He didn't know how it happened. Or why. It just did. They'd gone out drinking with the other members of the team, and somehow he ended up being the good responsible senpai in charge of hauling Haizaki's drunk ass back to his place since he didn't know where the other lived. Nijimura flung the eighty-kilogram lump of dead weight onto his bed. _Idiot,_ Nijimura thought. After finding out Haizaki attended his university, Nijimura sought him out to see what he was doing with his life. He was surprised Haizaki was even attending university at all.

When he finally found him, Haizaki was sitting behind one of the classroom buildings, smoking without a care in the world about being caught or whatever. Nijimura promptly dashed the cigarette out of his mouth and dragged him to basketball practice telling him that if he was going to this university, his skills were going to be put to good use. Haizaki protested of course. He wasn't the same brat he was in middle school. But Nijimura would hear none of it. And somehow he managed to make Haizaki join the team _and_ attend every practice – with threats and beatings of course.

Nijimura looked down at the person lying in his bed. Haizaki was taller than him now, broader, stronger, and better at basketball than he'd ever care to admit. He'd even stopped dying his hair black and took out the cornrows. Clear gray eyes opened and stared up at him. "Nijimura-senpai?" Haizaki tried sitting up only to fall back down while holding his head. "What the fuck happened–?"

"Idiot, you're still drunk. Stay here, I'll get water." Nijimura turned when he felt a tug at his wrist. "What is it?" He tried pulling his hand away, but Haizaki held firm.

"Why are you always like that?"

Nijimura frowned, "Like what?" The gray haired teen clenched his teeth. He yanked at the wrist and pulled the other beneath him. "What the fuck are you doi-" He couldn't finish the sentence. The younger man seized Nijimura's hands and brought their lips together in a kiss. Nijimura opened his mouth to protest only to have Haizaki stick his tongue inside. It was a messy kiss. Wet, hot, reeking of alcohol, yet somehow… desperate. Nijimura flinched when Haizaki pressed a knee between his legs. He broke the kiss and saw Haizaki's flushed, drunk face over him. "O-oi! Quit it! Get the fuck off me!"

"Nijimura-senpai." Something about the tone of his voice made Nijimura shiver.

"You're sober now right? Let go." Where had all his bravado gone? He'd realized during the kiss that he couldn't push Haizaki off. He'd gotten far too strong after all.

"You're always acting so high and mighty. You think just because you're older you have the right to boss me around?" Haizaki dropped his head lower to Nijimura's neck. "What a joke. I've lived my whole life by myself with no one telling me what to do. Abandoned, kicked out, it doesn't matter. I've just always just been alone. So why do you try so hard to bring me back?"

Nijimura didn't know what to say. He assumed it had something to do with his father and other issues, but Haizaki had never mentioned anything of the sort. "It's just a waste if you don't play. That's all…" he tried to keep his tone even.

" _Tch."_ Haizaki gripped tighter causing another flinch from Nijimura. "A waste, huh? That's what the old man called me too. 'A waste of space.' "

"Hey, that's not what I meant-"

"Shut up, _senpai,_ " Haizaki growled, pressing his knee down harder. Nijimura squirmed in discomfort. "You're just so perfect, aren't you?" Haizaki reached down and slipped his hand under the other's pants.

"Bastard, where the hell are you touching-!" Haizaki gave a hard squeeze, earning a strangled groan.

"I'll bet you've never done something like this before, someone as perfect as you." He trailed a tongue along Nijimura's neck to the shell of his ear and whispered huskily, "Don't worry, I'm really good at this."

"That's enough! Get off me!" Nijimura yelled and kicked Haizaki away.

"Woah, so feisty, Nijimura-senpai." The small forward rubbed his thumb over the bruise on his mouth. He was still straddling the other. "Did I hit a sore spot? Don't tell me you're a virgin." Haizaki stopped a fist from flying to his face.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Haizaki. But you better stop." Nijimura's dark eyes turned cold. 

Haizaki let go of the fist while rolling his eyes. "Whatever. I'm all sobered up now so I'll go home." He got up off the bed and made his way to the door. Nijimura didn't try stopping him.

Why _was_ he always concerned over that troublemaker? Nijimura wondered as the door clicked shut. He wasn't sure anymore. Maybe it was a sense of responsibility left over from their middle school days. He couldn't take the idea of such talent being wasted away to drugs and sex. But… it was the expression on his face wasn't it? Whenever he came to bring the miscreant back, there was always a brief, fleeting face of... happiness? relief? Of course a fearful and indignant face soon replaced it, but it had always been there. Nijimura sighed and touched his lips. What was he going to do now?

* * *


End file.
